


Rose's Rewrite

by Ashlanielle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Ridiculous, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlanielle/pseuds/Ashlanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomsday is not happening if Rose has anything to say about it! Crackfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...So this is purely craziness. I don't know why but this idea struck me and since it made me giggle, I wrote it.

The Doctor held on with all his might to the Magna-Clamp as he looked on in sheer terror at Rose. He could see her grip on the lever weakening, and he was consumed with dread knowing the consequences letting go would bring.

“Rose! Just a little bit longer! Hang on!” the Doctor screamed, trying to carry his voice over the rushing sound of the Void and occasional screams of a Dalek. 

Rose’s face mirrored his own, but then suddenly her expression changed into one that he couldn’t quite make out. Anger? Annoyance? 

“Wait, wait, wait! Stop this! Can we just stop this for a mo’?” she yelled. 

The room became still, everything frozen in time. Cybermen and Daleks were suspended in midair. There was no sound, no smell--nothing. Everything was at a dead standstill. 

No longer holding on for dear life, the Doctor let go of the clamp and walked over to where Rose was standing. 

He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke to her. “Um, Rose…mind telling me what you're doing?”

She turned to him, hands on her hips. “Does this seem right to you? I don’t see this turnin’ out well at all!” Turning away, she looked upward and began shouting to the air. “S'cuse me? Can someone please give me a copy of the script? Now!”

“Rose? Why do you need a copy of the script?” the Doctor asked, slightly confused at the present situation. 

“I’m tellin’ ya, somethin' bad is gonna happen and I wanna know what it is! So someone give me a script—NOW!!”

A script suddenly appeared on the floor to their left.

“Thank you! Was that so bloody difficult?” Rose grumbled irritably as she walked over and swiftly picked it up. She flipped towards the end of the booklet and drug her finger down the page, trying to find out where they currently were in the stream of time. 

“What’s it say?” the Doctor asked, curiously looking over her shoulder.

Rose found what she was looking for and her eyes practically bugged out of her head. 

“You’ve got to be kiddin' me!” she shrieked and showed the Doctor the source of her incredulity.

He leaned forward and focused on where her finger was pointing. “What?...What?... _WHAT?!_ ”

Rose shook her head fiercely. “Yeah, we’re not doin’ this. Gimme a pen,” she said, holding her hand out.

The Doctor was still in a daze from what he had just read and didn’t hear her request or notice her waiting hand. With an impatient huff, Rose dug into his pockets and rummaged until she found a blue ballpoint pen. She then began scratching out various things and adding in her own writing. 

The Doctor suddenly snapped out of his daze. “Rose, what are you writing?” he asked attempting to see the changes she was making to the odious page. She moved away from him before he could see her work. 

“You just go back over there and hold onto that clamp thingy. I’ve got this.” 

He just stood there staring at her, mouth slightly agape.

She looked at him and then waved her hand at him. “G'on!”

Wordlessly, the Doctor obeyed, walking back over to the Magna-Clamp and holding onto it in preparation for what was to come. 

Rose finished her scribbling and put the script down. She went over to the lever and pushed on it to make sure it was secure. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she went over to her own clamp and held on to the harsh metal.

“Okay. We’re ready!” she shouted again to the air. 

In an instant, everything resumed to what it had been a few minutes ago. The Doctor was still terrified at the situation, but when he looked over to Rose, she had nothing but a smile on her face. 

Then suddenly, the Void closed. Everything became still again. They each let go of their clamps and met each other in the middle of the room.

He looked at her, his face a mixture of confusion and relief. “It didn’t happen.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Nope!” 

“Y-...you changed it?”

Her smiled widened and a tiny bit of tongue poked its way out. “Yep!”

Baffled, the Doctor continued to look around the damaged area. His gaze finally settled on her and his face lit up with a broad smile. “So…that’s it? It’s over?”

“Weellll…not exactly.”

Confused by her unexpected answer, he furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t understand. What di-..."

The question died on his lips because they were otherwise engaged in a mind-blowing (and incredibly long overdue, thank you very much) snog with one Rose. Neither of them were sure exactly how much time had passed before they finally parted, both gasping for much needed breath.

Biting her swollen bottom lip, Rose looked up at the object of her affection expectantly. The Doctor was still in a blissful haze from their fantastical activity. As that love drug haze started to clear, he looked down at her and gave her the most brilliant smile she had ever seen.

Stealing another long, albeit mild, kiss, he put his forehead to hers. “Oh, I definitely like your ending better.”

 

 


End file.
